Love Came Down to Hawaii
by Novazalee
Summary: Suite de 'Love Came Down at Christmas'. Bella et Edward ainsi que leurs amis et leur famille se retrouvent pour une semaine de vacances à Hawaii. Rires, pleurs et moments tendres en perspective. AH Daddyward/Mommybella/Lemons.
1. Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Cette histoire est la suite de ma précédente histoire 'Love Came Down at Christmas' que je conseille de lire en premier si vous voulez suivre cette histoire pour les nouveaux lecteurs.**

**Pour les anciens, nous allons retrouvez tous nos personnages préférés pour une semaine de vacances sous le soleil. L'action se déroule lors de l'été suivant l'épilogue de l'histoire précédente. Les jumelles ont donc bientôt 1 an. **

**Retrouvez tenues et autres sur mon polyvore et donnez-moi votre avis sur cette suite. Vous verrez que les POV se suivent sans se ressembler dès le second chapitre.**

**Je préviens tout de suite qu'il s'agit d'une MINI suite. J'aime plutôt bien ce format qui me permet d'écrire tout dans une courte période. J'en écrirais peut-être une autre…**

**Plein de surprises en perspective ! J'arrive même à m'enthousiasmer toute seule, c'est dire !**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes.**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée**

Edward venait d'ouvrir la porte de notre suite, un sac dans une main et Sophia contre son autre bras, déjà endormie. On venait d'arriver à l'hôtel près d'Honolulu après un vol de plus de 6h depuis Seattle. On était partis tôt le matin et les petites n'avaient pas vraiment dormis dans l'avion donc elles étaient partis pour faire une longue sieste cet après-midi.

Comme on se l'était promis, on était partis au soleil, à Hawaï pour prolonger notre lune de miel qui remontait déjà à l'année dernière. Et comme cette semaine tombait aussi avec les 20 ans d'anniversaire de mariage d'Esmé et Carlisle, toute la famille Cullen nous accompagna ainsi qu'Heidi et Aro et aussi Bree à qui on avait offert le séjour car on était devenus très proche cette année et elle avait vraiment besoin de se détendre.

« Maman ? » dit Ana en relevant sa tête de mon épaule.

« Oui mon ange on est arrivé. Avec ta sœur vous allez faire une petite sieste et après on ira retrouver tout le monde pour jouer dans la piscine d'accord ? »

Elle hochait de la tête, ses yeux trop fatigués pour rester ouvert.

« Zach ? » demanda-t-elle

« Lui aussi il va faire un petit dodo. »

Notre suite se composait d'un petit séjour avec un canapé, une télé et une table à manger ainsi que de deux chambres. Les employés de l'hôtel avaient déjà montés toutes nos valises et même installés les deux lits parapluie pour enfants dans la chambre des filles. Ces dernières gigotaient encore bien trop pour pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit sans risquer de tomber.

Edward changea Sophia sur une table à langer improvisée sur un des lits simples de la chambre avant de la coucher et je fis de même avec Ana après lui. J'embrassais mes deux filles sur leur tête avant de mettre en marche un baby-phone et de sortir doucement de la pièce.

« Elles sont partis pour dormir au moins 3h » me dit Edward en me prenant dans ses bras à peine sortie.

« Il faudra les réveiller avant pour qu'elles dorment quand même ce soir » répondis-je avant de voir ma bouche accaparée par les lèvres pressantes de mon mari. Ce dernier m'amena jusqu'à notre chambre sans jamais interrompre notre baiser, il récupéra le baby-phone pour le poser sur une commode avant de m'allonger sur le lit. Mes mains attrapèrent immédiatement ses cheveux.

« J'adore la sieste » marmonna-t-il entre deux baisers de sa bouche qui avait entrepris de descendre le long de mon cou.

« Tu adores les siestes coquines » répondis-je avant de me relever pour enlever ma robe. Edward en fit de même avec son t-shirt et son short. Ayant déjà retiré mon soutif dans l'avion pour être plus confortable, Edward attaqua tout de suite mes seins à coups de langues. « A croire que tu as été privé de sexe pendant des semaines ».

Je sentis Edward rire contre moi et je riais avec lui. « J'ai juste passé les 6 dernières heures avec une vue incroyable sur le siège à côté du mien sans pouvoir en profiter alors je me rattrape. »

Après encore quelques minutes de caresses, tout sous-vêtement avait disparu et Edward était profondément enfoui en moi.

Edward pris ensuite son temps comme il savait si bien le faire, me faisant me sentir si belle et désirée. Nos corps bougeaient à l'unisson dans un rythme qu'ils connaissaient sur le bout des doigts.

Après avoir atteint notre orgasme Edward me blottit contre lui, caressant d'une main mes cheveux et de l'autre l'arrête de mon dos.

« Les filles ont étés super sages pour leur premier voyage en avion. Même les hôtesses étaient impressionnées »

« Elles tiennent de leur papa » répondit-il. Je lui pinçais le bras en rigolant. « Nan sérieusement elles ont été très sages. Comme maintenant elles marchent j'avais peur qu'elles ne veuillent pas rester en place mais elles sont restées tranquillement à regarder un film des Bisounours sur leur petit écran. »

« Oui elles ont même réussit à calmer Michael en le prenant avec elles pour regarder le film. Bree était soulagée. Je n'imagine pas ce que ça doit être de devoir s'occuper seul de son enfant. »

« Heureusement tu n'aurais jamais à te poser cette question » me dit Edward avant de m'embrasser.

oOo

Deux heures plus tard on arrivait tous les quatre au bord de la piscine de l'hôtel. Esmé, Heidi, Angela, Alice et Bree étaient déjà installés autour d'une table sous un parasol. Je vérifiais bien que les filles avaient leur t-shirt anti-UV, de la crème sur le visage et les jambes, leurs chapeaux et leur brassards et je les laissais partir vers le petit bassin avec Edward que j'embrassais. Elles étaient vraiment trop mimi, chacune tenant une main de leur papa.

« Ah la voila enfin » dit Heidi en me servant un verre du thé glacé qui était sur la table.

« Oui mes filles n'ont pas dormis dans l'avion contrairement à ton petit Tony alors elles ont fait une longue sieste. » Le petit Anthony Giorgio Volturi était née le 31 décembre dernier en urgence des mains de mon mari qui fut récompensé par l'utilisation de son second prénom pour nommer le nouveau-né. Le petit Tony était le portrait craché d'Aro avec le caractère bien trempé de sa mère. Il avait 4 mois de moins que mes filles qu'il adorait mais avait un peu de mal à les suivre surtout depuis qu'elles marchaient – ce qui ne faisait qu'un mois mais pour des bébés de 11 mois prématurés c'était incroyable.

« Michael aussi a fait la sieste mais d'une heure à peine. Il dormira bien cette nuit » dit Bree. Je regardais vers la piscine et apercevais Emmett, Carlisle, Ben, Aro et Edward tous dans la piscine à jouer avec les bébés sur des matelas gonflables.

« Au fait, tes filles marchent super bien » me dit Angela.

« Oui pour la plus grande fierté de leur papa qui les a beaucoup entrainé il faut dire »

« Je vais prendre un cocktail » dit Alice en se levant de la table. La pauvre n'était pas très en forme depuis sa rupture avec Jasper. Ce dernier avait bien des problèmes de drogues mais bien plus graves que ce que Edward et moi soupçonnions et après qu'Emmett l'ai pris en train de se faire une ligne dans les toilettes d'un restaurant en juin dernier lors de l'anniversaire d'Edward, Alice a fini par lui poser un ultimatum, la cure de désintoxication ou la rupture. Et il a choisit en partant dès le lendemain de Seattle sans rien dire à personne. Alice finit par avoir des nouvelles par la mère de Jasper. En fait il était parti au Mexique avec des anciens copains et il avait annoncé qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur Seattle. Alice était inconsolable.

« Et toi Angie, comment ça se passe avec le p'tit Benji ? » demanda Heidi.

« Très bien. On a trouvé un petit appartement pour la rentrée. Un simple deux pièces avec un séjour et une grande chambre près de la fac. Ce n'est pas non plus très loin de l'école dans laquelle il commence son stage à la fin du mois. » Angela avait un vrai sourire réjouissant.

« Au fait Bella, vous nous rejoignez bien dans deux semaines sur Forks ? » demanda Esmé.

« Oui. A notre retour on doit préparer quelques cartons et un déménageur apportera tout ça chez vous. Merci encore de nous accueillir. Ce semestre ne va pas être facile. »

« Oh ça nous fait plaisir. Avec Carlisle ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de bébés dans la maison, ça va nous changer. »

Avec la troisième année commençait aussi les stages dans les écoles primaires et les rapports qui s'en suivaient. Comme j'avais été retenue dans une école dans un quartier difficile de Seattle et l'autre dans l'école primaire de Forks, après de longues discussions avec Edward on avait convenu que je ferais mon stage de 4 mois à Forks. Cela me permettait de disposer de l'aide d'Esmé pour garder les filles car j'allais être beaucoup moins présente que l'année précédente.

Bien sur cela posait quelques problèmes d'organisation car Edward avait son boulot à Seattle et ne pouvait pas partir si longtemps. On se mit donc d'accord pour qu'il ne travaille pas le vendredi et le lundi matin, lui permettant ainsi de venir sur Forks du jeudi soir au lundi matin. Je savais que j'allais mal dormir 3 jours dans la semaine mais c'était mieux que rien. Et puis Edward n'allait pas être seul car Alice venait habiter chez nous pendant sa dernière année d'études pour se concentrer et pour économiser pour ouvrir sa boutique l'année suivante.

« Et toi Bree ? Quoi de nouveau pour la rentrée ? » demanda Esmé.

« Et bien je continu mon apprentissage esthéticienne avec mon école en alternance mais je vais bosser 3 semaines par mois donc je vais économiser les premiers mois pour pouvoir ensuite partir de chez ma mère et trouver un petit appartement pour Michael et moi. »

« C'est super. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu sais où me trouver » dit Esmé en attrapant la main de Bree. Esmé avait un très gros cœur et elle s'était prise d'affection pour Bree comme nous tous en voyant son courage pour joindre les deux bouts et élever son fils.

« Alors Bree tu veux aller dans la discothèque de l'hôtel ce soir ? » dit Alice en se rasseyant. « Le charmant Barmaid m'a dit que lui ainsi que tous les jeunes y allaient. On pourrait boire un mojito et draguer quelques natifs. »

Je voyais que Bree n'étais pas particulièrement à l'aise avec cette idée. Elle n'était pas sorti depuis que son ex-copain, le père de Michael l'avait quitté et elle avait une appréhension que je pouvais comprendre. Si Alice ne m'avait pas obligé à sortir pendant les 4 premiers mois de notre première année je ne l'aurais jamais fait seule. Bien que je n'y ai jamais rencontré personne j'ai passé de très bonne soirée. Bree avait peut-être aussi besoin qu'on la pousse un peu. Quand on la connaissait bien c'était une fille très marrante mais hélas un peu timide. Elle était plutôt bien en chair mais assumait complètement, osant mettre en avant ses rondeurs sans complexe.

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'aller danser » finit-elle par dire.

« Quelqu'un a parlé de danser ? » dit Liam en posant son sac sur une chaise avant d'aller embrasser sa mère. Il devait venir d'arriver car il n'avait pas pu prendre le même avion que nous ce matin.

« Liam ! Tu as fait bon voyage ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui super. J'ai dormi comme une masse. » Il entreprit ensuite de dire bonjour à toutes les femmes présentes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire à Bree qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Et tu es ? »

« Bree Tanner. Une amie de Bella. »

« Liam Cullen enchanté. Et comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ? En cours ? »

« Euh en quelque sorte. Pendant un cours pour futurs parents lorsque j'attendais mon fils Mike et que Bella était enceinte des jumelles. »

Liam paru surpris quelques secondes avant de se reprendre vite et de regarder autour de lui. « Et où est le bout'chou ? »

« Dans la piscine. Ben s'occupe de lui. » Liam regarda vers la piscine avant de hocher de la tête.

« Alors Lili, comment se passent tes cours ? Quand est-ce que tu rejoins le cabinet de ton oncle ? On a toujours de la place pour un grand égo dans le cabinet » dit Heidi. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Liam et qu'il lui avait demandé si elle avait fait infirmière et pas médecin car elle n'avait pas le QI pour ça, elle n'arrêtait pas de lui trouver des surnoms idiots, souvent féminins qu'il détestait. Mais c'était un petit jeu entre eux car au fond ils s'entendaient plutôt très bien.

« Très bien ma chère Heidi. J'ai eu un super score à mon MCAT (_test en fin de pré-med pour faire médecine_) et j'ai décidé de rester sur Seattle. UW a une super école de médecine et j'ai déjà quelques contacts là-bas. Donc garde ma place au chaud. »

« Pas de soucis chouchoute » répondis Heidi en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Liam rigola avant de partir vers la piscine pour saluer les autres.

« Et où sont Rosalie et les enfants ? » demandais-je.

« Jessica et sa cousine Lauren sont dans le club junior de l'hôtel. Il y a une super organisation où les enfants viennent le matin avant 10h et on les récupère le soir soit avant diner soit après s'ils veulent rester diner avec leurs copains. Donc on risque de ne pas la voir du séjour » répondit Esmé. « Quant à Rosalie et Zach ils sont encore dans leur suite. »

« Ou peut-être à la boutique de l'hôtel » dit Alice qui sirotait son verre, faisant rigoler ainsi tout le monde.

Le petit Zach ou Zachary William Cullen était un petit malien de deux ans qu'Emmett et Rosalie avaient adoptés et était parmi nous depuis pâques dernier. Ils nous avaient fait la surprise en l'emmenant à Forks sans rien dire à personne. Je crois qu'ils avaient gardé secret cette adoption pendant presque un an en cas de problème ce qui est hélas très courant dans ce genre de situation.

Et depuis l'arrivée du petit Zach, Rosalie était devenue une autre personne. Elle participait aux conversations, jouait avec les jumelles, aidait lors des réunions familiales. Elle était transformée. L'explication ne me fut donnée qu'un mois après lorsque lors d'un barbecue elle m'expliqua qu'après une complication avec la naissance de Jessica elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant et cela l'avait rendu amère. Le petit Zach avait ramené Rosalie à la vie et vraisemblablement aussi son couple car Emmett et elle paraissaient beaucoup plus proche.

Aujourd'hui notre famille débordait d'enfants, de rire et de joie et j'adorais ça.

oOo

Le soir venu et les enfants couchés, nous nous retrouvions tous autour d'une grande table en extérieur avec vu sur l'océan pour diner.

La nourriture avait été fabuleuse et tout le monde avait bien rigolé. Edward avait passé la soirée à caresser ma cuisse, mon dos, mes cheveux, mes bras, et je le récompensais toujours par un baiser sur la joue ou sur la bouche.

« Un toast ! » dit Carlisle en levant son verre. « A une merveilleuse semaine sous le soleil d'Hawaii. Et à ma merveilleuse femme qui me supporte et m'encourage depuis plus de 20 ans ! Santé »

« Santé ! » nous répondîmes avant de finir de boire notre champagne.

Après cela Alice entraina Bree et Liam vers la discothèque de l'hôtel, Angela et Ben décidèrent d'aller faire un tour sur la plage et les autres restèrent à table pour commander cafés et petits gâteaux. Edward préféra me ramener dans notre suite où l'on remercia une des nounous de l'hôtel qui surveillait les filles ainsi que Michael que Bree viendrait récupérer un peu plus tard.

J'étais morte de fatigue et Edward aussi. J'enfilais une petite nuisette et venait prendre ma place dans les bras d'Edward dans le lit. Celui-ci avait déjà les yeux fermés mais à sa respiration je savais qu'il ne dormait pas encore.

Une question me trottait dans la tête. Une question présente depuis près d'un mois et qui commençait à tourner à l'obsession mais je ne m'étais pas encore jetée à l'eau.

J'inspirais une grande bouffée d'air.

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? » dit-il en ouvrant les yeux pour me regarder. Je mordillais ma lèvre qu'il retira d'entre mes dents avec ses doigts. « Je sais que tu as une idée en tête depuis un moment. Tu peux tout me dire. »

Mon Edward était parfait.

« Les filles vont avoir un an dans 10 jours, et mes stages se terminent au mois de mars. Je me demandais…est-ce que tu voudrais faire un autre bébé avec moi ? Maintenant ? »

Un immense sourire anima son visage et le mien.

« Maintenant maintenant ? » dit-il de manière suggestive. Je roulais des yeux.

« Soit sérieux. »

« Bella, tu sais que je rêve d'une grande famille et tu as raison, maintenant est le bon moment. Les filles auront presque deux ans d'ici à ce que ce bébé arrive ce qui est une bonne différence d'âge. Si tu te sens capable de faire ton année enceinte je te fait un bébé dans la seconde » dit-il sérieusement.

Je rigolais avant de reprendre mon sérieux.

« J'en suis capable et je le veux. Je veux un autre bébé. Peut-être un mini-Edward cette fois. »

« C'est décidé alors. Madame Cullen, préparez-vous à repartir d'Hawaii avec un bébé Cullen dans le ventre » dit Edward avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

**Polyvore : retirer les espaces + ajout après polyvore : point com slash**

** www. polyvore chapitre_lcdh /collection?id=2883058**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Coquillages et Cocktails

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires et favorite/follow. Je suis éblouie!  
**

**Petite précision pour les perdus**** : L'épilogue de l'histoire précédente se déroulait 4 mois après l'accouchement de Bella, l'histoire formant une boucle d'un an (entre les deux noëls). Cette histoire-ci se déroule plus de 11 mois après l'accouchement. Donc pour les âges : Ana et Sophia ont 11 mois, Michael a 10 mois et Anthony a 8 mois.**

**Cette histoire commence et s'arrête à Hawaii. Je n'ai pour l'instant pas prévu d'autre suite. Peut-être plus tard…**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer mais toutes les fautes ou incohérences sont bien les miennes.**

**Enjoy ! **

**Point de vue surprise dans ce chapitre !**

**Chapitre 2 : Coquillages et cocktails**

**Bree POV**

Quand Alice avait une idée en tête il était impossible d'y échapper. Voila comment je me retrouvais dans une boîte pour la première fois depuis près de deux ans. Je ne sais pas à quoi exactement je m'attendais pour une discothèque dans un hôtel mais l'installation était vraiment super.

La boîte se trouvait dans les sous-sols et on y retrouvait un bar, une piste de danse, des canapés, des tables hautes avec tabourets et cet éclairage si particulier.

Et comme les pouvoirs persuasifs d'Alice ne connaissaient aucune limite elle avait encore une fois réussit à se procurer un cocktail. Pour ma part, ayant déjà 21 ans je pouvais boire en toute légalité mais je n'avais jamais été du genre à faire la fête. J'étais toutefois heureuse d'avoir mis ma belle robe bordeaux car toutes les filles étaient sur leur 31.

La soirée commença plutôt bien. Alice et moi nous installâmes sur une table en bord de piste et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Elle souffrait encore énormément de sa rupture avec Jasper mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose pour elle. Je sais très bien qu'on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux mais Alice avait délibérément ignoré tous les avertissements que sa famille lui avait donnés concernant sa relation.

Bella et moi en avions beaucoup parlé ces derniers mois car elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Alice, en plus de devoir aussi gérer Edward qui ne savait plus quoi dire à sa fille. Au final, j'espérais surtout qu'elle apprendrait de ses erreurs car nous en faisons tous mais il faut continuer à avancer. Si après qu'Eric m'ai quitté je m'étais laissé partir à la dérive, je ne sais pas où j'en serais aujourd'hui. L'année dernière à la même période j'étais enceinte et sans perspective d'avenir alors que maintenant j'avais une formation, un merveilleux fils et de formidables amis sur qui compter. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier Bella et Edward pour toute l'aide qu'ils m'ont apportés.

Hélas au bout d'une petite demi-heure je me retrouvais seule à table, Alice ayant entrepris de chauffer tous les hommes sur la piste de danse.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » une voix suave interrompis mes pensées et je levais les yeux vers Liam qui me souriait. Liam était le portrait craché du jeune homme beau, sportif et intelligent ce qui avait pour effets secondaires d'en faire un gars un peu trop fier de lui mais vraiment gentil.

Je lui faisais signe de la main de s'asseoir et il s'installa sur le tabouret à côté du mien.

« Tu t'amuses ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée dans ce genre d'endroit. L'ambiance est sympa mais je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon élément »

Il acquiesça de la tête. Avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, Liam avait vraiment une tête d'ange. Un magnifique ange.

« Moi je connais plutôt bien ce genre de soirées pour y avoir passé la majorité de mes nuits - entre deux révisions bien sur- ces quatre dernières années. Mais ça devient un peu lassant. »

J'étais étonné par le sérieux de son ton. Lui qui n'avait pas arrêté de faire des blagues toute l'après-midi commençait enfin à montrer son vrai visage.

« Sinon je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es ici avec ton fils mais où est ton mari…ou petit ami ? Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre mais j'étais juste curieux. »

« Tes devinettes sont aussi bonnes que les miennes. Je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte. Depuis c'est silence radio. »

Liam me regardait intensément et j'étais soulagé de ne pas déceler de pitié dans ses yeux comme c'était souvent le cas lorsque je raconte mon histoire.

« Tu as l'air de bien te débrouiller sans lui donc tant mieux. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. Et tu es une battante ça se voit. Ton fils est un super petit gars. »

« Il y a des jours plus faciles que d'autres mais je suis assez fière d'où je suis aujourd'hui. »

« Je peux te poser une autre question ? »

« Oui bien sur. Tu n'es pas obligé de demander ma permission à chaque fois » dis-je en rigolant. Il me souriait.

« Voudrais-tu danser avec moi ? »

Il se levait de son siège et me tendait sa main. J'hésitais quelques secondes avant de l'attraper et de l'accompagner sur la piste de danse.

Une heure plus tard je me rasseyais, les pieds en compote et le sourire aux lèvres. Liam ne m'avait pas lâché et à mon plus grand plaisir il avait ignoré les tentatives de flirt d'autres filles, souvent bien plus mince que moi, présentent sur la piste. Même si Liam n'avait certainement aucune intention romantique à mon encontre, j'étais déjà heureuse d'avoir passé une bonne soirée.

« Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Il est déjà 1h et je dois récupérer Mike qui dort dans la chambre d'Ana et Sophia. »

« Je t'accompagne. »

« Et est-ce que tu sais où est Alice ? Je ne voudrais pas la laisser toute seule. »

« Des employés l'on remonté dans sa chambre il y a de ça 20 minutes. Elle était totalement cuite » dit-il d'un air désapprobateur.

« Elle est triste. J'espère que ça lui passera. »

Liam m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de Bella et Edward où je frappais doucement. Comme à son habitude Edward qui ne dormait toujours pas vint m'ouvrir et Liam se porta volontaire pour porter Mike jusqu'à ma chambre. Je remerciais Edward et lui conseillais d'arrêter de lire ses magazines de santé et de retourner se coucher auprès de sa femme. Bella m'avait expliqué que c'était une de ses habitudes de célibataire de se coucher tard. Il en profitait généralement pour rattraper son retard en lecture médicale et le cas échéant il allait s'occuper d'une de ses filles en pleurs.

Après avoir silencieusement déposé Mike dans son lit, je raccompagnais Liam à ma porte.

« Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir tenu compagnie toute la soirée et pour m'avoir fait danser. Je ne m'étais pas autant amusée depuis bien longtemps. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi Bree. Sincèrement » répondit-il. Il me regardait intensément et je me retrouvais perdu dans ses yeux.

Après quelques secondes de silence il se rapprocha de moi et plaça une de ses mains dans le creux de ma nuque avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes dans ce qui était le plus doux et innocent baiser que je n'avais jamais reçu. Il embrassa ensuite mon front avant de doucement se reculer.

« Bonne nuit Bree » dit-il avant de s'éloigner vers les ascenseurs.

Je restais une minute sur le pas de ma porte, tournant et retournant dans ma tête ce baiser. Je finis par rentrer dans ma chambre et allais me coucher dans une béatitude totale.

oOo

**Edward POV**

J'étais sur une chaise longue sur le bord d'une plage magnifique, ma femme allongée à côté de moi et mes petites filles assises dans le sable essayant de faire des pâtés. La vie ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite.

« Tu leur as bien remis de la crème solaire ? » demanda la douce voix de ma Bella.

« Oui elles sont surprotégées ne t'inquiète pas. »

« C'est juste qu'ici le soleil tape bien plus fort que sur Seattle. »

« Je sais mon cœur ».

Bella avait mis un magnifique bikini corail mettant en avant ses magnifiques formes, un chapeau en paille et des lunettes de soleil. Elle était sublime. Je suivais son regard vers Sophia qui essayait tant bien que mal de marcher dans le sable jusqu'à moi.

« Papa papa papa ! » dit-elle en tendant ses bras vers moi. Je l'attrapais et la serrait contre moi.

« Ca va ma puce ? C'est chouette de faire des pâtés avec tes copains ? »

Elle hochait de la tête avant de me faire un bisou sur la joue puis elle gigota pour que je la pose par terre et elle retourna avec sa sœur.

« Une vrai petite fille à papa » dit Bella en me souriant.

« Comme leur maman » dis-je en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

« Urghh ! C'est un peu bizarre de m'appeler fille à papa de manière suggestive. »

« Moi j'appelle Aro papa tout le temps et lui m'appelle sa méchante petite fille qui fait plein de bêtises » dit Heidi qui était assise de l'autre côté de Bella.

« Ahhh ! Heidi arrête ! Je ne veux pas savoir » dit Bella en rigolant.

« Heidi chérie, arrête d'embêter la chère Bella »

« Merci Aro » dit ma femme.

« Sinon tu auras une fessée » répondit-il, nous faisant tous rigoler.

Ces deux là s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés. Presque aussi bien que Bella et moi. Presque, car je ne pouvais pas imaginer quelqu'un aimer quelqu'un autre autant que je l'aimais. Mes enfants à part bien sur.

« Bella tu veux aller te baigner ? » proposais-je.

« Heidi tu veux bien surveiller mes filles ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui bien sur. Amusez-vous bien les enfants. »

Je prenais la main de Bella et l'entrainait dans l'eau. Elle était trop dangereusement sexy pour se balader en maillot de bain sans craindre une attaque de ma part.

Je me souvenais encore de la fois où je l'avais trouvé en rentrant du boulot un soir début octobre dernier en pleurs dans le salon, Ana et Sophia elles aussi en pleurs dans ses bras. Après avoir calmé et couché mes filles j'avais obligé Bella à me parler et je lui avais pris rendez-vous avec une ancienne collègue pour qu'elle puisse parler de ses angoisses. Pour avoir souvent été aux premières loges de par mon métier, je connaissais les signes de la dépression post-partum et je voulais faire tout mon possible pour que Bella soit heureuse. J'ai donc pris une semaine de vacances pour rester avec elle, l'aider avec les filles et la faire parler de ses peurs. Elle m'avait avoué avoir peur d'être à nouveau intime avec moi, craignant que je ne la trouve pas aussi désirable qu'avant.

En vérité je ne la trouvais que plus désirable. Son corps de jeune fille s'était transformé en corps de femme et je chérissais ses larges hanches et seins ronds. Ces changements m'avaient d'ailleurs attiré quelques ennuis car elle attirait encore plus le regard des autres hommes sur elle à chacune de nos sorties.

« Et tu m'emmènes jusqu'où exactement ? »

L'eau n'arrivait que jusqu'à notre taille donc je l'emmenais jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le haut de mes bras. Je prenais ensuite Bella dans mes bras et elle passait immédiatement ses jambes autour de moi, pressant ses seins contre mon torse.

Je l'embrassais alors passionnément.

J'avais été soulagé hier soir d'apprendre enfin la raison de son anxiété ses dernières semaines. Elle pensait en fait à faire un autre bébé et j'étais aux anges. C'est vrai que 3 enfants de moins de 3 ans dans la maison, cela pouvait sembler un peu fou, mais les jumelles étaient vraiment des enfants calmes et j'étais vraiment excité à l'idée d'agrandir notre famille.

« Heureuse d'être bientôt à nouveau maman ? » demandais-je en retirant mes lèvres des siennes sans toutefois stopper ma main qui s'aventurait sous le haut de son maillot.

« Plus qu'heureuse. Et puis je pense que Sophia et Ana seront ravies d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Elles adorent jouer avec Tony…Oh Edward ! »

Je tirais sur ses tétons et elle amenait sa bouche sur mon cou, mordillant au rythme de mes caresses.

Après quelques minutes de caresses je finissais par baisser mon maillot et le sien et glissais dans son centre.

« Quelqu'un va nous voir » dit-elle tout en attaquant ma bouche. Ses mouvements de va et viens contre moi contrant ses geignements.

Sur la plage les gens devaient certainement penser que l'on s'embrasser passionnément et tant que nos gémissements restaient bas ils n'auraient aucune raison de soupçonner ce qui se passait vraiment.

Une fois notre orgasme atteint, on restait dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se regarder dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime ma Bella. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. »

On finit par revenir sur la plage main dans la main, des grands sourires sur nos visages.

« A notre tour ! Allez viens Aro, moi aussi je veux m'envoyer en l'air » dit Heidi en attrapant la main d'Aro qui me fit un clin d'œil en passant.

Ces deux là étaient vraiment cinglés.

oOo

**Heidi POV**

Ils étaient vraiment insortables. A chaque fois que Bella et Edward étaient dans la même pièce il fallait qu'ils se touchent voir plus si Edward arrivait à entrainer sa femme dans un coin sombre. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme plus amoureux.

« Chéri je te préviens moi aussi je veux aller faire l'amour dans l'océan. »

« Promis. » me dit mon Aro sans soulever les yeux de son magazine de voitures italiennes. Depuis notre voyage dans sa famille près de Turin le mois dernier il rêvait de s'offrir une Ferrari.

Je jetais un œil sur les enfants qui jouaient tranquillement avec leurs sceaux et pelles. Mon pauvre fils essayait de tenir le rythme mais face aux deux beautés il avait du mal.

« Tu penses que quand ils seront grands ils formeront un trio ? Ils feront peut-être partis de ces couples à la mode composés de plus de deux personnes. T'imagine ? Notre fils au centre d'un triangle poly-amoureux. Leurs enfants seront à la fois frères et sœurs et cousins/cousines. On sera obligé de créer une communauté sectaire dans le fin fond du Texas. Tu pourrais devenir gourou… »

Mon mari était mort de rire. Il ne devait pas voir les signes aussi clairement que je le pouvais.

« Et mon fils dans tout ça ? » dit Bree en rigolant. Elle s'était installée quelques minutes plus tôt face à moi et était en train de mettre de la crème solaire sur Mike.

« Ouai t'as raison. Ils seront poly-amoureux à 4. Ca posera moins de soucis. »

« Allez mon cœur va jouer avec les autres » dit Bree en tendant un sceau et un râteau à son fils. Le petit Mike était vraiment un enfant adorable et Bree était une super mère.

Je jetais un œil vers la mer pour trouver notre couple préféré à 50 mètres au large dans un baiser passionné. Bella m'avait un peu parlé de son envie d'avoir un nouvel enfant pour que leur différence d'âge ne soit pas trop grande et je l'avais encouragé à en parler à Edward. Pour ma part je me verrais bien peut être avec un autre enfant, une petite fille d'ici un an ou deux mais pas plus. Je ne voulais pas une famille nombreuse et Aro était d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

« Bonjour mes beautés, on se fait dorer la pilule ? » dit Liam en s'installant près de Bree à qui il fit un clin d'œil. Celle-ci rougit tout en lui souriant. Il y avait définitivement anguille sous roche et si je n'aimais pas autant Bree – et aussi Liam- je les aurais embêté.

Liam proposa à Bree de lui étaler sa crème sur les épaules et le dos et cette dernière accepta. Bree devait faire ma taille mais bien 25 kilos de plus mais elle assumait totalement ce qui était une qualité très appréciable. Elle osait se mettre en avant et trouvais toujours les maillots de bain les plus sexys à part peut-être ceux de Bella.

J'observais Liam prendre son temps à étaler la crème, allant même jusqu'à en mettre deux fois au même endroit certainement par perfectionnisme. Si je ne les avais pas vu ensemble je ne les aurais surement pas mis en couple mais à les voir interagir, rougir, sourire, je voyais qu'ils étaient en fait parfait l'un pour l'autre. J'espérais juste que Liam était assez mature pour assumer une relation avec une mère célibataire et que Bree ne devra pas à nouveau se remettre d'une peine de cœur.

En parlant de peine de cœur, je regardais derrière moi pour trouver Alice toujours assise au bar d'une petite hutte sur la plage, un cocktail à la main. A bien y réfléchir je le l'avais pas encore vu sans verre.

Je me souvenais d'une conversation que j'avais eu avec elle en mars dernier où elle m'expliquait que Jasper était l'amour de sa vie, qu'il avait été son premier baiser, sa première fois et qu'ils allaient se fiancer cet été et se marier dans un an pour ensuite partir habiter à San Francisco. La pauvre refusait de voir la vérité en face, Jasper était un drogué. Je ne l'avais rencontré qu'à deux occasions et il était stone à chaque fois. Et de fait, elle tomba d'autant plus haut lorsque ses abus furent découverts.

J'étais heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait vivre avec Edward à la rentrée. Son père allait peut-être l'aider à se reprendre et à tourner la page. J'en parlerais tout de même à Bella pour ma paix d'esprit.

En parlant d'Edward, ce dernier revenait sur la plage, fier comme un coq, sa femme contre lui. Je décidais moi aussi de profiter de la situation et j'attrapais la main d'Aro pour lui faire des trucs cochons dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

**Polyvore : retirer les espaces + ajout après polyvore : point com slash**

** www. polyvore chapitre_lcdh /collection?id=2893634**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Golf et révélations

**Désolé pour cet immense retard. Deux chapitres à la suite en récompense….**

**On continu dans les POV surprises.**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 3 : Golf et révélations**

**Emmett POV**

Aller faire du golf avec mes frères était vraiment une de mes activités favorites. Comme j'étais le plus mauvais je m'amusais la plupart du temps à foutre le bordel entre les deux autres très compétitifs.

« Alors Edward, tu la craches quand ta Valda. Vu ton sourire constant tu dois vouloir nous dire quelque chose d'important. A part si avec Bella vous avez peut-être essayé une nouvelle position sexuelle. »

« Emmett » dit Carlisle en m'interrompant. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jouer le rôle de notre père ce qui était fatiguant la plupart du temps car il n'avait que 5 ans de plus que moi.

« En fait on a décidé de se mettre en route pour un nouveau bébé. Bella finit ses études dans un peu moins de 8 mois et le bébé arriverait au bon moment. »

« C'est super ! » dis Carlisle en frappant dans le dos d'Edward. « Essaye de nous faire un petit homme car on est en minorité face à toutes ces femmes. »

« Je ne promets rien du tout. J'aime être entouré de toutes mes filles. »

Edward avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas toujours eu une vie facile notamment en devant assumer la charge d'un enfant si jeune. Mais avec Bella il avait trouvé la perle rare. Elle était tout simplement parfaite et ils allaient nous faire pleins de petits Cullen roux parfaits eux aussi.

Ca avait toujours été mon rêve à moi aussi d'avoir une famille nombreuse, mais à cause de l'hystérectomie de Rosalie après la naissance de Jessica je dû revoir mon rêve à la baisse ce qui ne fut pas facile. Rosalie et moi passâmes par une véritable traversée du désert. Rosalie refusait de me parler et de mon côté je fis ce dont je ne m'étais jamais cru capable, je pris une maitresse. Pendant près d'un an, 3 fois par semaine j'allais retrouver Addison chez elle dans son petit appartement du centre de Port Angeles ou dans un motel pas très loin des bureaux de mon entreprise.

Bien sur j'avais très honte et je ne dis jamais rien à mes frères ni à Rosalie même si je soupçonne cette dernière d'avoir été au courant à un moment ou à un autre.

Lorsque pour les un an de Jessie une grosse engueulade éclata entre nous deux, on décida de prendre rendez-vous avec un conseiller matrimonial pour essayer d'arranger la situation avant d'en venir au divorce. Finalement les choses s'améliorèrent légèrement, petit à petit. Je quittais Addison et Rosalie se repris en main, devenant par la même occasion une chieuse de premier ordre. Mais ma culpabilité me faisait céder à toutes ses demandes même les plus ridicules. Hélas cela rendit aussi ma fille capricieuse. J'espérais qu'avec le changement de comportement de Rosalie depuis l'arrivée de Zach, Jessie allait aussi changer.

Zachary avait définitivement été une bouffée d'air pour toute notre famille. Après près de deux ans de démarches et un an à batailler pour pouvoir ramener notre fils sur le territoire américain, il était enfin définitivement à nous, avec nous. C'était un petit garçon plein de vie et avec l'aide de ses petits camarades à la garderie il apprenait très vite à parler anglais. Et puis j'avais déjà commencé à lui apprendre à faire des clins d'œil ou d'énormes rots bien bruyants au plus grand désarroi de Rosalie.

« Je te le dis, les petits garçons c'est super. » dis-je à Edward qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

« Ouai j'aurais peut-être besoin d'un autre garçon dans la maison pour prendre soin de toutes mes princesses. Au pire si ce n'est pas pour ce bébé là ce sera pour le suivant. »

Ah mon frère. Il ne faisait pas partis des personnes les plus perspicaces au monde. Il ne devait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il me balançait sa grande et belle famille au visage alors je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je me souvenais lorsqu'il m'avait expliqué que lors du premier noël où il rencontra Bella il pensait que celle-ci allait le quitter pour Liam alors que l'amour que cette dernière lui portait se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage.

« Dans tous les cas compte sur moi pour gâter tous mes futurs neveux et nièces. »

oOo

**Bella POV**

Heidi, Aro, Edward, les enfants et moi nous baladions aux abords de la plage de Waikiki à la recherche de souvenirs.

Cet après-midi, chacun vaquait tranquillement à ses activités et on avait décidé de tous se retrouver à l'hôtel pour diner. Esmé et Carlisle avaient décidé de faire un tour de l'île en hélicoptère pendant qu'Emmett, Rosalie, Bree, Liam, Alice, Zach et Mike allaient visiter l'aquarium. Angela et Ben avaient quand à eux décidé de s'essayer à la plongée sous-marine.

« Cette jupe est sublime. Tu devrais en prendre deux pour tes filles. »dit Heidi en désignant des jupes de vahinés. Je regardais mes filles profondément endormies, poussées par leur père dans une poussette double prêtée par l'hôtel. Je finissais par craquer et allait acheter les jupes plus des colliers de fleurs.

« Avec Aro on va se poser dans le café en face. Vous finissez tranquillement et vous nous rejoignez ? » dit Edward après m'avoir embrassé.

« D'accord. Tu me prends une glace ? Un sorbet framboise mangue ? »

« Avec plaisir mon cœur » dit-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

« Que penses-tu de cette robe ? » demandais-je à Heidi en lui montrant une robe volante verte à motifs hawaiiens.

« Elle est très belle. Elle t'ira magnifiquement. Je pense que je vais prendre une ou deux chemises hawaiienne pour Aro. J'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour Magnum. Surement l'effet de la moustache de Tom Selleck » dit-elle en hochant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Je rigolais. Heidi avait toujours les idées les plus folles. Je l'adorais.

« Prends en aussi une pour Tony. »

« Oh oui tu as raison. Je vais leur en trouver deux assorties ! »

Après avoir trouvé un certains nombres de robes, maillots de bain et chemises, on se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage. Je finissais par me décider sur deux robes et un maillot de bain, de quoi finir le séjour aux couleurs locales.

« Bella, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Alice ne va pas très bien depuis notre arrivée » me dit Heidi pendant que je l'attendais en dehors de sa cabine.

« C'est le contrecoup de sa rupture avec Jasper. Elle va s'en remettre elle est forte. »

« Je pense que ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle d'être ici seule et entourée de couples. Même Bree à l'air d'avoir trouvé chaussure à son pied avec Liam. »

« Ah bon ? » demandais-je étonnée.

« Oui je crois. Ils flirtent beaucoup tous les deux. »

« Hmmm, je pense qu'ils iraient plutôt bien ensemble » finissais-je par dire.

« Oui moi aussi » dit Heidi en sortant de sa cabine. « Mais je pense qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un aille parler à Alice. Elle boit beaucoup et il ne faudrait pas que ça dégénère. »

« J'en parlerais à Edward. Et j'irai lui parler ce soir tu as raison. Il ne faut pas attendre que les choses empirent. »

oOo

**Bella POV**

Après l'après-midi shopping on amena les filles à la piscine pour qu'elles se rafraichissent un peu avant de leur donner un bon bain, un petit diner et de les coucher.

Edward et moi descendîmes ensuite sur notre table maintenant attitré en extérieur de l'hôtel. Des spécialités locales ainsi que des bouteilles de champagnes garnissaient déjà la table.

Edward s'assit à ma gauche et passa tout le début du repas à discuter avec Carlisle et Aro de nouveaux traitements médicaux tout en caressant mes cheveux.

Alice arriva avec près d'une heure de retard en titubant légèrement. Elle s'assit à ma gauche et attrapa directement la bouteille de champagne pour se servir. Je la lui prenais des mains.

« Alice, je pense que tu as assez bu pour ce soir. Tu devrais peut-être boire de l'eau pour le reste de la soirée. »

« Mais bien sur. » répondit-elle d'un air moqueur avant d'attraper une des autres bouteilles sur la table que je saisissais à nouveau d'entre ses mains.

« Alice… »

« Bella que les choses soient claires. Je me fous mais alors complètement de ce que tu penses. Pour moi tu es juste la pétasse qui m'a volé mon père en le baisant. Méfie-toi Angie, elle risque de baiser le tien aussi. » Alice s'était levé de son siège et parlait de plus en plus fort, à la limite de crier en gesticulant de manière très désordonnée. « Elle aime les vieux. Non pas que tu sois vieux tonton Carli mais Bella peux totalement te baiser. Est-ce que après avoir baisé mon père tu t'es aussi fait mon copain ? C'est pour ça que Jasper est parti sans laisser un mot ? »

« Alice ça suffit ! » dit Edward d'une voix autoritaire en se levant à son tour de son siège. « Bella n'est pas la cause de tes problèmes. Elle ne t'a rien fait. Je comprends que tu sois triste mais arrête de t'en prendre à elle. »

« Elle n'a rien fait ? Elle m'a volé ma famille ! Elle t'a fait deux filles qui m'ont remplacés ! Elle est même devenue amie avec Esmé et Angie et même Rosalie ! Rosalie ! Elle s'entend avec tout le monde car elle est parfaite ! La petite Bella avec sa petite famille parfaite dans sa maison parfaite ! Et moi dans tout ça ? Hein ? Normalement je devrais être fiancée aujourd'hui ! »

Je m'étais mise à pleurer et Edward avait fermement posé une main sur mon épaule, essayant tant bien que mal de me consoler.

« Alice tu es injuste. Tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue chez nous. Tu y as ta chambre. La preuve tu vas même venir à la rentrée ! Et tu es injuste aussi envers moi. Je n'aime aucun de mes enfants plus que les autres mais tes sœurs sont petites et ont besoin d'attention. Toi tu es presque une adulte, bientôt tu vas vivre ta vie, avoir ton boulot et construire ta propre famille et tu comprendras. Mais en attendant tu respecteras Bella et tu t'excuseras. »

« Allez tous au diable ! » dit-elle avant de partir en pleurant vers l'hôtel.

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle Edward. Tu devrais emmener Bella dans votre chambre et on se voit demain d'accord ? » dit Esmé en se levant de son siège.

« Je viens avec toi » dit Angela en la suivant.

Les deux vinrent me prendre dans leurs bras avant de rejoindre Alice.

Edward me pris alors dans ses bras et me ramena dans notre suite. Je m'allongeais sur le lit et immédiatement il me serrait contre son torse.

« Tu sais qu'elle a dit tout ça sous le coup de la tristesse. Elle n'en pense pas un mot et elle s'en mordra les doigts demain. » J'essuyais mes larmes.

« J'ai toujours essayé de l'inclure dans nos activités familiales. Je l'ai invité à toutes les premières des filles. Je vérifiais toujours que le frigo était rempli de ses produits préférés quand elle venait pour le week-end. Je l'ai soutenu quand Jasper l'a quitté… »

« Arrête Bella. Je sais tout ça. Et Alice le sait aussi mais elle est aveuglée par sa colère envers Jasper et sa tristesse. »

« Elle a utilisé des mots si durs. Si crus. »

« Oui et personne ne pense ça Bella. Personne ne pense ce qu'elle a dit. Pas même elle. Alors arrête de te tracasser d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai avant d'enfoui mon visage contre le torse de mon mari et de m'endormir, bercée par ses battements de cœur.


	4. Chapitre 4 : La croisière s'amuse?

**Deuxième chapitre posté de la journée donc faites attention de bien lire le chapitre 3 avant celui-ci !**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 4 : La croisière s'amuse… ?**

**Bella POV**

Le bateau était magnifique. Pour notre dernière journée sur l'île, Carlisle avait loué un magnifique yacht pour faire un tour des côtes et visiter quelques belles criques. Esmé avait été ravi de sa surprise et tout le monde était convié a les accompagné.

"Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à bord, je suis Dan votre capitaine. Le bateau comporte trois ponts. Le niveau du dessous est composé de trois cabines et de deux salles d'eau. Vous retrouverez au niveau du premier pont le salon avec un bar et la cuisine et au niveau du deuxième pont une petite piscine de 3m2 et d'1m10 de profondeur ainsi que des canapés sous de grands paravents. Je serais le capitaine jusqu'à notre retour sur la terre ferme vers 18h."

Le capitaine, Dan, était vraiment sympa. Il nous donna dès notre arrivée des gilets de sauvetage pour les enfants lorsqu'ils se baladaient sur l'extérieur du bateau ce qui soulagea mes inquiétudes.

« Maman. Babo. Babo. » Dit Sophia que je portais dans mes bras.

« Ba-teau. »

« Babo. »

« C'est presque ça bébé. C'est très bien. » J'enfouissais ma tête dans sa chevelure cuivrée. Elle avait encore des petites bouclettes et sentait cette bonne odeur si rassurante de bébé.

« T'as vu le capitaine sexy ? Tu crois qu'on peut acheter son uniforme à la boutique de l'hôtel ou il faut aller dans une boutique spécialisée? Je vais aller lui demander » dit Heidi avant de monter au premier où se trouvaient les commandes.

« Elle ne changera jamais » me dit Edward.

« Oui mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. Et puis le fantasme du marin n'est pas totalement dénué de charme. » Je souriais à Edward qui me fit un clin d'œil.

« Maman maman maman maman » dit Ana dans les bras de son père.

« Oui je t'entend mon ange. Chéri tu veux bien me la descendre dans une cabine je vais les changer. »

« Bien sur mon amour. »

Je passais par le salon pour descendre et croisait le regard d'Alice qui était assise sur le canapé et discutait avec Angela. Elle détourna immédiatement son regard et j'étais heureuse d'y voir du remord. Cela faisait 3 jours qu'Alice avait fait sa crise et on ne s'était pas encore reparlé. Je savais par Esmé qu'elle s'en voulait beaucoup mais ses mots m'avaient trop blessé pour que je lui pardonne sans même une excuse de sa part. Je ne voulais pas faire le premier pas.

Edward était aussi encore fâché contre elle mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir à quel point sa fille était dans une mauvaise passe. La tristesse et la colère avaient pris le dessus sur elle ce soir-là.

Je changeais mes filles et embrassais leur petit ventre de bébé. Depuis qu'elles marchaient, elles avaient commencés à s'affiner. Perdant leur silhouette de bébé pour une de bambin ce qui était super à voir mais me rendait aussi nostalgique. Plus les jours passaient et plus mon envie d'un nouvel enfant grandissait.

En sortant de la minuscule cabine où j'avais décidé de déposer les affaires des filles, je remontais l'escalier une fille à chaque main lorsque j'entendis depuis une des autres cabines des bruits de rire et de gazouillement de bébé et je reconnaissais les voix de Bree et Liam. Ces deux la avaient été inséparables tout le long du séjour. Pour avoir parlé avec Bree je savais qu'elle voulait prendre son temps et ne rien précipiter sans doute par peur de souffrir ce que je comprenais aisément. De son côté Liam avait l'air vraiment mordu et j'espérais juste qu'il se montrerait à la hauteur.

Je décidais ensuite de mettre leur petits gilets aux filles et les emmenait au premier pour qu'elles jouent un peu dans l'eau jusqu'à notre premier arrêt pour déjeuner. La vue était tout bonnement magnifique et je remerciais Carlisle et Esmé pour avoir proposé ce voyage.

**Edward POV **

Après avoir surpris quelques échanges de regards entre ma femme et ma fille j'étais plus que décidé à parler à nouveau avec Alice. J'avais vu ces derniers jours les effets de ses mots sur Bella qui avait définitivement perdu de son entrain. Elle avait passé les derniers jours à concentrer toute son attention sur Ana et Sophia et à mon plus grand désarroi, elle avait diminué tous nos gestes publics d'affection. Elle acceptait que je lui prenne la main ou l'embrasse sur la joue mais je n'avais pas le droit de m'approcher de sa bouche ou de la serrer dans une étreinte trop passionné. Je savais qu'elle avait aussi plus de mal a s'endormir le soir, tournant et retournant dans le lit pendant près d'une heure avant de trouver le sommeil.

Et bien que j'aimais Alice plus que ma propre vie je ne pouvais pas la laisser affecter Bella de cette façon.

« Ali je peux te parler un moment? » dis-je à Alice en l'entraînant vers l'avant du yacht.

Je la faisais s'asseoir et soufflais un bon coup. Cette discussion n'allait pas être des plus faciles.

« Je sais que tu souffres. Je n'imagine pas ce que ça peux être de voir la personne que l'on aime se détruire par les drogues. Mais tu dois arrêter de réagir en enfant gâtée ! Ton comportement envers Bella a été inacceptable. Tu as été irrespectueuse envers elle et envers moi en rabaissant notre relation de la manière dont tu l'as fait. Devant toute la famille et ses amis de plus. Bella est la femme de ma vie… »

« Je suis tellement désolé. » dit-elle les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle se mit à sangloter immédiatement et je la serrais contre moi.

« Je suis tellement désolé papa. Je ne pensais pas tout ça. Je me suis défoulé sur elle alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Elle est mon amie et je suis tellement heureuse que vous vous soyez trouvé. Bien sur j'avais mes doutes au début mais je les ai dépassé il y a bien longtemps. J'adore Ana et Sophia, elles sont si gentilles et belles. Et ce sont avant tout mes sœurs. Je m'en veux tellement. Je ne sais plus quoi faire papa. Aide-moi! »

Je la serrai plus fort contre moi et essayais de retenir mes propres larmes. Voir son enfant souffrir est une chose tellement dure.

Une fois ses sanglots calmés, je me reculais et prenais son visage entre mes mains.

« Écoute-moi bien. Devenir adulte c'est aussi assumer ses erreurs alors je veux que tu ailles voir Bella et que tu t'excuses. De vraies excuses sincères. Et si elle ne te pardonne pas tout de suite tu l'accepteras et tu lui donneras du temps.

« Ensuite je ne veux plus te voir boire une goutte d'alcool avant tes 21 ans qui ne sont pas avant encore 2 ans je te le rappelle. Pas une coupe de champagne. Pas une goutte. L'alcool n'est pas la réponse à tes problèmes.

« Enfin à notre retour tu vas aller voir quelqu'un avec qui parler de tous tes sentiments. J'ai le nom de quelques collègues et je veux que tu le fasses. Tu es encore tellement jeune. Tu as la vie devant toi alors ne la gâche pas a cause de quelqu'un qui ne t'a jamais mérité. »

Elle acquiesçait et je l'embrassais sur le front avant de la laisser partir. J'espérais que mes mots avaient eu l'impact espéré.

**Bella POV**

J'étais dans la petite piscine, mes filles dans des sièges-bouées pour bébé. Elles riaient comme des petites folles et je souriais comme rarement je l'avais fait ces derniers jours. Le petit Tony faisait de même et Esmé s'était improvisée paparazzi, prenant des dizaines de photos à la minute.

J'étais en train de réappliquer de la crème solaire sur le visage de Sophia lorsqu'Alice fit son apparition. Je la vis hésiter quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers moi.

« Euh, Bella, est-ce que je pourrais te parler s'il te plait ? »

Je me tournais vers Esmé qui me fit signe qu'elle s'occuperait de mes filles. Je sortais donc de la piscine et accrochais une serviette autour de moi avant de suivre Alice à l'étage du dessous.

On s'asseyait toutes les deux sur un canapé et on resta quelques minutes dans le silence. Alice finit par prendre une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Bella, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai dit ce fameux soir. J'ai dit des choses vraiment atroces et rien ne peux justifier mon comportement et la peine que cela a causé. Je pensais que Jasper allait être l'homme de ma vie, le père de mes enfants et en le perdant j'ai aussi perdu tout ce futur que j'avais inventé. Et tu étais là, tellement heureuse. Et…j'étais jalouse. Je crois que j'étais affreusement jalouse de l'amour que mon père te portait mais pas parce que je pensais que tu me l'avais volé, non. J'étais jalouse de son amour car Jasper ne m'avait jamais aimé de la même manière. »

Des larmes avaient commencées à couler sur nos joues et j'attrapais la main d'Alice pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Je suis désolé Bella. Pardonne-moi. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui ni demain mais j'espère que tu trouveras la force de me pardonner et un jour de me refaire confiance car tu es bien plus que ma belle-mère. Tu es avant tout mon amie. »

« Ce que tu m'as dit ce soir là m'a vraiment blessé et bien que je sache que tu étais triste et en colère contre Jasper et non contre moi, je ne crois pas en être encore au stade du pardon. »

Alice me fit un petit sourire avant d'acquiescer.

« Mais je pense que j'y serais dans un futur proche d'accord ? »

« Merci Bella. »

Je serrais encore sa main avant de la lâcher et de me lever pour retourner voir mes filles.

« Bella attends. Je voulais aussi dissiper tout doute qui aurait pu naitre dans ta tête. Personne. Absolument personne ne pense ce que je t'ai dit ce soir là. Alors fait plaisir à mon père et recolle-toi à ses lèvres car vous voir si heureux ça me donne de l'espoir. »

« Merci Alice. Et toi aussi tu le trouveras l'homme de ta vie. Et tous les plans que tu auras pu faire seront bouleversés par le cours de la vie qui a une manière bien à elle de nous surprendre. Regarde-moi ! Je vais avoir 20 ans dans un mois et je suis déjà mariée avec deux magnifiques bébés ! »

Je lui souriais avant de remonter rejoindre les autres le cœur léger. Bien sur mon mari m'attendait en haut des escaliers et je lui sautais dessus et l'embrassais à pleine bouche.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » dit la voix d'Emmett assez forte pour me sortir de l'état second dans lequel les lèvres de mon mari m'avaient plongé.

oOo

Le reste de la journée passa en coup de vent. Rosalie, Heidi et moi cuisinèrent une grande salade d'été avec de la charcuterie pour le déjeuner. Puis Dan nous arrêta dans une petite crique où on pu s'amuser à sauter dans l'eau et regarder les poissons. Sur le chemin du retour, des dauphins nous suivirent ce qui passionna mes filles qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de frapper dans leurs mains dès qu'un sautait au-dessus de la surface de l'eau.

Une fois de retour à l'hôtel on décidait de passer cette dernière soirée chacun de notre côté et après avoir couché les filles, Edward et moi nous remîmes au travail. Ce troisième bébé n'allait pas se faire tout seul.

**Angela POV**

Ben avait proposé de faire une petite ballade sur la plage avant d'aller diner et j'étais persuadée qu'il voulait à nouveau faire l'amour sur la plage comme le soir de notre arrivée. J'adorais ce côté mauvais garçon de Ben car c'était un véritable contraste avec l'image de gendre idéal qu'il renvoyait à chaque fois que mes parents étaient présents.

Mais plus on avançait sur la plage et moins j'étais sure de ses intentions. Je finis par apercevoir au loin une petite hutte illuminée. Lorsque l'on arriva à son niveau Ben m'entraina à l'intérieur où une table pour deux avait été dressée. Je me tournais vers lui et l'embrassait.

« Tout ça pour moi ? »

« Je pensais que pour fêter le dernier jour de nos premières vacances ensemble un diner en amoureux aux chandelles avec vue sur la mer était une bonne idée. »

« C'est une merveilleuse idée. Merci beaucoup. » Je l'embrassais à nouveau, passant mes mains dans ses cheveux et le serrant contre moi. « Et je compte bien te montrer plus tard à quel point je suis heureuse. »

Je l'entendis grogner et je rigolais avant de m'écarter pour m'asseoir.

Le repas était vraiment fabuleux. Beaucoup de poissons et de fruits frais. Un délice. Ben avait l'air cependant très nerveux et j'espérais qu'il ne doutait pas de l'effet de sa surprise alors je complimentais chaque nouveau plat.

Avant le plat final que je pouvais apercevoir –bien entendu il s'agissait d'un mi-cuit au chocolat, mon dessert préféré- Ben se racla la gorge nerveusement.

« Angie. Cela fait maintenant 3 ans que nous sommes ensemble. Trois années merveilleuses à se cacher dans le placard du lycée. Puis le placard de ta chambre. Et même une fois le placard d'Alice. »

Je rigolais.

« Elle a intérêt à ne jamais l'apprendre sinon elle me tuerait » répondis-je.

« Angie, tu es la femme de ma vie. Tu me fais rire, tu m'encourages, tu me confortes. Tu es parfaite et je t'aime tellement fort. On va vivre ensemble à la rentrée et je ne veux pas que l'on vive comme simple couple. Je veux que l'on soit fiancé. Alors Angie… »

Ben se levait et venait s'agenouiller à mes côtés. Mon cœur battait la chamade et ma vision se brouillait. Je le vis alors sortir une petite boite en velours noir de sa poche qu'il ouvrit et à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait une magnifique bague de fiançailles composée d'un simple magnifique diamant.

« …veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« Oui » dis-je en essayant de retenir mes larmes avant de me mettre moi aussi à genoux pour l'embrasser.

Je me souviendrais pour très longtemps de mes vacances à Hawaii.


End file.
